


The Death Note

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when you put the "Death Note" characters in the "Conan the Barbarian" universe?  Let's find out.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River
Comments: 2





	The Death Note

Part I

By the time the warriors reached the mountain stronghold of Kira, only three of their party remained. 

L still led them, as he had since the beginning. At first glance, he appeared to be a strange, shambling figure, ill suited to the rigors of the battlefield. Many of his enemies misjudged his hunched shoulders and irregular gait as signs of physical weakness, his dark-ringed eyes and strange garments as proof of an unsound mind. But a few, shrewder souls saw the battered, unsheathed steel blade he carried at his side, and approached with caution.

His companions were two boys of similarly odd in appearances. The first was a sickly, half-grown waif, clad in white robes, who walked with the aid of a staff and wore amulets of the moon and the stars. In Aquilonia, such a boy would be known as a Priest of Ethos. In the barbarian lands, however, he was simply a Wizard. 

The second boy, called Mello, was as unlike the first as night was to day. There was nothing frail or slight about him. The wicked, curved sword sheathed at his back mirrored the grin on his face, and he bore both easily. Of the three, he was the one who smelled of death and carnage, who the peasants shrank from instinctively.

They lands they had been travelling were strange. For days there had been nothing but an empty, flat expanse. Water was scarce, and the trees were small, twisted things. The soil beneath their feet was sandy and dry, but began to improve as they approached the mountain. The winds, however, grew stronger and stronger.

"It's because we're on the borders of the spirit world," the Wizard said. "Take care to guard your thoughts, or the winds will steal them from between your ears."

"I'd worry less about the winds and more about Kira's spies." Mello shielded his eyes and pointed to the bobbing lights a little ways behind them in the gloom. "More pilgrims are coming."

"They're harmless." L shrugged, and kept walking without pause. "More deluded souls on their way to the shrine of a false god. They carry flowers and tree branches, singing the praises of Lord Kira. We should pity, not fear them." 

"They might be a threat later," Mello persisted. "I don't see why we shouldn't take care of them now, while we have the chance."

"Our quest is to retrieve Princess Misa and take her home, not slaughter helpless pilgrims," L explained patiently. "That's what King Souichiro of the Yagami Kingdom paid us for, in gold. The princess must be returned, or there will be war."

Mello scowled. "And I suppose your reasons for taking his gold have nothing to do with stealing back the Death Scroll from Lord Kira?"

"Of course not, Mello," the Wizard chided him. "We don't know if Kira has the Death Scroll or not. We're certainly not going in there to steal it from him if we don't even know whether or not he has it." 

L nodded. "Of course, if he does happen to have the Death Scroll, our plans may change accordingly. I believe there's a one in three chance that this will come to pass." 

"And we'll take the Scroll along with the princess." Mello grinned. "Well, I'm glad you've settled that. Now, L, do you plan to tell us how we're going to get into that castle?" 

"I don't know yet." L suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Wait." 

"What is it?"

His dark-ringed eyes narrowed as he stared off into the distance. "How many pilgrims did you say were coming?"

\---

"I don't think I'm comfortable pledging my soul to the eternal glory of Kira or any other earthly being, even if it's only an act of deception for the greater good." 

"Shut up and chant, Wizard. You talk too much." Mello finished tying the flowers to the end of the staff, and shoved it back in the other boy's hand. He had draped the stolen pilgrim's robe over his armor so that it concealed his sword, and pulled the hood low over his face. "'Glory to Kira. Glory to the New God. Blessings of peace and joy,' and the whole pile of horse dung. It's not hard."

The Wizard shrugged. "As usual, Mello, you've missed the point." 

L was waiting for them. "It doesn't matter if you chant or not. We just need to look the same as all the rest of them." He peered out of the cave where they had stopped for the night, toward the growing stream of pilgrims heading up the mountain. "Are you both prepared?"

"Yes." The Wizard got to his feet, and Mello was quick to follow. Neither of them wanted to lose any more time.

Climbing the mountain was not as difficult as they had expected. The vast number of Kira's followers eased the way, and none suspected the odd-looking travelers to be anything other than faithful worshippers of their beloved God, like all the rest. The Wizard chose not to chant, so Mello also refused to chant in protest. L told the few curious pilgrims who asked that both boys were mute, and no one was the wiser. Once they were caught up in the natural flow of the crowd, the three found themselves at the summit in only a few hours. 

They came to the ridge below the castle at midday, crowding with all the other pilgrims beneath the ledge where Kira would emerge from a tunnel in the mountain every afternoon to greet the assembled throng. Excitement grew among the pilgrims as the hour drew near, and the chanting increased in volume. L led the boys to the edge of the crowd, to higher ground.

"Keep your eyes open," he cautioned them. "The enemy is close, and will be well guarded." 

Indeed, more figures were coming into view from the tunnel and the other mountain paths, wearing the robes of Kira's faithful. They carried weapons of all shapes and sizes, clearly to protect their God from any lurking enemies in the crowd below. Archers appeared from crevices in the rock face, almost invisible save to those who were looking for them.

"It's Mikami," L whispered under his breath. Above them on the ledge, stood a tall, long-haired man dressed all in black. The Wizard and Mello knew him at once as one of Kira's most devoted and fearsome warriors, a man they had encountered together on several occasions. Several people cheered at his entrance, and there were murmurs through the crowd that made it clear that Mikami was now Kira's "Captain of the Sacred Honor Guard." 

Next to appear, flanked by a dozen lovely maidens, was the high priestess, Takada. She was adorned in silks and fine linens, complementing her beauty. The crowd was vocal in their adoration, chanting the name of the woman who spoke the words of Kira to the common people in her strong, clear voice. The New God only rarely addressed the crowds himself, so Takada had been charged with the duty of conveying his messages and directives. Those who wished to seek an audience with Kira were sent to her instead.

"I'll wager not one of these deluded fools knows where she really came from," Mello sneered. "Do you think they'd love her half as much if they knew Kira made her high priestess because she was his old concubine?"

"Shush!" the Wizard warned him. He looked around in concern, but the pilgrims around them were too distracted to pay them any attention. More guards were emerging from the tunnel, and then a deafening roar erupted from the crowd. 

"Kira! Kira! Kira!" The energy and excitement were incredible, and all of it directed at a young man of regal bearing, with arrogant eyes and a deceptively handsome face. Mello stiffened at the sight of him, blood running hotter in his veins. As Kira raised his hands in a godly and benevolent fashion to wave to the assembled throng, Mello imaged how wonderful it would be to run him through with his scimitar. 

After a few minutes of basking in the adulation, Kira took a seat on a raised chair that had been especially brought out for him by the guards. It elevated him, making him seem larger and more powerful. 

"There's the princess," whispered the Wizard. Sure enough, standing at Kira's side was a beautiful young woman with shining hair and dewy eyes. She wore a circlet of gold and robes of purest white. Like the others, she looked perfectly happy to be there, primping and posing like she was the reason the crowds had made the journey up the mountain. 

"Lord Kira welcomes you all!" Takada shouted, her voice amplified by the walls of the tunnel behind her. The crowd began to quiet down, ready to receive the words of their God. "Lord Kira blesses each and every one of his beloved followers, every man, woman, and child. He forgives those who would repent and rewards those who shun the darkness. He wishes for all of mankind to live in peace and harmony, without the ugliness of violence and war. He will bring about a world that has no need of weapons or warriors."

"I don’t think that's likely," Mello muttered, eyeing the assembled guards.

Takada went on, voice rising dramatically. "Those who would ignore his wishes do so at their own peril. Five days ago, the kings of Hyrkania and Cimmeria were felled after declaring war upon Lord Kira and his faithful. They were warned, yet still they persisted in their ungodly ways. And so they were rightfully punished by our Lord's own hand."

L cursed softly under his breath. Kira had never so boldly claimed responsibility for the atrocities he had caused. They all knew his power was growing, spreading across the land like a sickness. The latest deaths would only create more fear and bring over more converts to the New God.

"Lord Kira's wrath will be visited on those who would dare to rise against the people with hatred and destruction on their hearts! Lord Kira will judge, and Lord Kira will punish them! Lord Kira will be victorious and a new age of light and reason will come to the Earth!"

The crowd cheered and applauded wildly. Many were crying or shaking, so overcome by the experience, they could hardly stand. L had to back away a few steps to avoid colliding with a woman who was hopping up and down, waving a bunch of flowers over her head. He turned to Mello and the Wizard with a dour expression on his face. "I think I've had enough of this."

"Shall we attack now?" Mello strode forward, a hand on his scimitar, ready to fight. "If we climb up around the outside path, take out the archers, and grab Takada to use as a shield, the rest of the guards won't be much trouble. We'll take the princess, threaten to cut off her head, and – " 

L grabbed him firmly by the wrist and pulled him back. "Not yet! I'm sure you would kill plenty of guards and injure countless others, but we won’t be able to take back the princess or the Death Scroll that way." He motioned to the Wizard to follow them, as he led Mello away from the assembled crowd. They ducked behind a nearby boulder, out of sight, where they could talk more freely. Absorbed in the spectacle, none of the pilgrims seemed to notice their absence. 

Mello scowled when L let him go. "You have another plan?"

"We wait and watch. This place is too well-guarded and there are too many eyes on that ledge. We'll have a better chance sneaking into the castle tonight, either by one of the mountain paths the guards are using or through the tunnel." 

"We should use the tunnel," the Wizard interrupted. He had a faraway look on his face. "There are spirits in the mountains who have been disturbed by Kira and his men. They have no love for this false god, and might help to conceal us."

Mello frowned at the other boy. "Whether there are spirits or not, the tunnel is the obvious choice. The ledge was deserted when we came, and if I were guarding the place, I wouldn't waste many guards on an entrance already being watched by every pilgrim on this mountain."

"I'm glad the two of you are in agreement," L nodded. "I calculate a one in five chance of gaining entry to the castle using the tunnel. We'll wait until dark to make our move."

"And what are we supposed to do until then?" Mello demanded. "Pick more flowers?"

"You could use a nap," the Wizard suggested, "since you were up all night again, Mello. No matter what you claim about your stamina, not getting enough sleep dulls the senses, and you're going to need them tonight."

"My senses are sharp enough to impale you on your own staff, Wizard!" Mello retorted hotly, grabbing at the end of the flower-festooned staff and tugging it sharply, trying to pull the Wizard off-balance.

A few moments later, he found himself flat on his back, one of L's bare feet planted squarely in the middle of his chest, pinning him down. "Cool your temper, Mello. You'd better save that for Kira and his guards," he said calmly, before turning to the Wizard. "And you should know better than to provoke him, Near."

The Wizard immediately looked chastened. "I'm sorry," he said. 

Mello would have mocked him for the apology, but L was looking down at him expectantly, so he swallowed his pride. "I'll restrain myself next time," he muttered.

"That's all I can ask," L shrugged, and helped Mello to his feet. "Now I don't know about either of you, but I could use a nap before marching into the lion's den. Anyone who wants to join me, should find me over at that shady spot over there." He nodded toward a stand of trees a short ways off the path. "Otherwise, you two can do whatever you like to amuse yourselves until nightfall. Aside from killing each other." 

Mello took the opportunity to stalk towards the other side of the mountain, too quickly for the Wizard to follow. He stifled a yawn the moment he was sure he was out of L's sight, wondering if the man really knew what he was doing. 

Soon, Mello came across a patch of softer earth among the rocks, with enough cover from the surrounding brush to avoid discovery from prying eyes. He decided a short rest wouldn't hurt, especially after that climb up the mountain. He'd just rest his eyes for a few minutes, really, and wait for the glare of the midday sun to subside. 

Within five minutes, Mello was asleep and dreaming.

\--- 

Part II

The first time Mello and the Wizard had met L had been when they were still under the care of old Watari. The Wizard had still been Near then, before the priests took him away to teach him the secrets of the night gods and the spirit world. Mello already had a reputation for being a vicious fighter, but he could never hurt Near, not with his fists or with weapons. Near was sickly and couldn't really fight back, so it wouldn't be fair. But Near was clever and prideful, with had a sharp tongue. So they argued endlessly, and that was a way of fighting too.

L had been introduced to them as a friend of Watari's. Mello knew at once that he was very wise and very tricky, for he spoke to them as grown men rather than children, and said no more than he meant to say. L had left them with sweets in their hands, and the promise that they would both grow up one day to join him in his unending fight for justice.

L came many times to the little village at the edge of Aquilonia, often with other warriors, who would let Mello try their weapons or even spar with him once he was old enough and so inclined. He remembered hearing the stories of L's amazing feats, of his daring raid against the Black Citadel of the north, and how he had won a game of riddles with Lady Misora, the wisest woman in West. What so impressed Mello was that L never seemed to believe that anything was impossible. Though not of noble birth or blood, he fought for justice against all enemies, great and small. He used wits and cleverness, as well as the sword and the dagger to win the day. L never lost, and Mello grew to respect him as he respected no other.

Unfortunately, Near was as impressed with L as Mello was. He could remember the beginning of the worst argument they had ever had, when Mello was twelve and Near was eleven, the one that had fanned the flames of their rivalry into bitter enmity.

"L will need a successor," Near had told him, after everyone else was asleep. Their beds had been side by side in those days, and it had been easy to carry on whispered conversations well into the night. "He has too many enemies now, and there are too many people who know his name and face. His quest for justice must continue beyond his death, so he's looking for someone to train in his place if he should fall in battle. I believe that I'm the one meant to take his place." 

"You're dreaming," Mello had replied, instantly annoyed that he hadn't come to the same realization about a successor himself. And the idea that it should be Near was intolerable. "How could a weakling like you ever hope to bear arms against an enemy? Or will you have your men carry you on the battlefield like some coward princeling and watch others slay the enemy for you? Even if you have better wits than most, the power of the steel blade rules this world and it won't be defeated by the mind alone." 

Near refused to back down. "Steel is only one power in this world, Mello, and steel cannot be wielded without the mind to guide it." 

"L's power comes from the power to combine the strength of steel and thought, with the ability to use one or the other as the situation demands. And that's the power I've achieved with my own hands, little Near." Mello tried to sound more confident than he truly was. "I could challenge any man in a thousand leagues with the sword, and my cleverness is almost a match for yours. Do you believe that L would choose you over me the way you are now, when you are only half of what I am?"

There was a long pause, and Mello could almost hear the other boy thinking. "No, but I have learned of another power equal to your steel, a power that even L doesn't have. I will master it and I will wield it without fear," Near promised. "Then we'll see who's dreaming." 

_Then we'll see who's dreaming._

And Mello woke up, to see the sun hanging low in the western sky. 

Near's words still rang in his head. The argument had turned into a full blown fight the next day. After several hours of threats and insults, with neither boy willing to give any ground, it had almost come to blows before Watari intervened. A week later, the priests came to the village and Near left with them. That had been the last of him, of Mello's childhood friend and rival. The boy who returned a year later had been the Wizard, who spoke of spirits and demons and things that could not be seen by ordinary men. He was still the same in some ways, a boy who idly played with his hair and made himself strange toys out of carved wood. But he was no longer Near.

The Wizard had found power of some kind, even if Mello wasn't could not comprehend it. He spoke with authority and confidence, and people listened to him without question. And sometimes he looked at Mello like he was no more than a speck of dust, as Near had never done.

Mello walked back to the place L had pointed out for his nap, avoiding the few pilgrims who were milling about, securing shelter for the night ahead. There were some mutters of a storm coming, which would be good cover for the warriors. However, Mello only saw a clear sky above him, and the first evening stars.

He found L and the Wizard waiting for him a little ways off the main path, preparing for the night ahead. To aid their stealth, L had found dark pigment in the rocks, enough to create a dark paint-like mixture to be spread in bands over their skin as rudimentary camouflage and to disguise their faces. Near looked strange with all his white hair tied back, and several thick stripes of paint over his face and arms, like grasping shadows. His staff, without the flowers, had been painted too, with the runes and glyphs of spells he would need. 

There were no words passed among them. L simply started walking up toward the ledge once they had finished, and the boys followed. Mello, in the rear position, kept a wary eye out for guards, as they progressed. The Wizard could not move too quickly, but that suited their purposes this night. More than once, they were forced to stop and hold absolutely still as guards passed above or below them. It was only when the three warriors had climbed up to the ledge where Kira had held his audience that day, and reached the mouth of the tunnel, that they found anyone directly in their path.

As Mello had predicted, there were only a handful of guards at the tunnel, with only a few torches among them. L made an explicit signal that Mello was not to attack anyone unless it was necessary, and they began to inch their way along the side of the rocky tunnel wall. He could hear the Wizard chanting softly, calling on the spirits of the mountain to cloak them. Mello resisted the urge to tell him to be quiet, and that the guards would hear. The Wizard's magic sometimes worked and sometimes didn't, and many times Mello hadn't been sure the boy had really done anything at all. 

He couldn't feel spirits around him or anything of the sort. But then a strong wind came up, and one of the guards' torches went out. And then another. And so, while they were distracted, Mello followed L and the Wizard into the depths of the mountain, toward the rear of Kira's castle.

The tunnel brought them up and up, almost to the peak of the mountain itself. At the far end, there were more guards, and beyond them, the sounds of revelry and merriment, echoing through the air. By this time the sun had set, and the darkness made the going much easier. They avoided the last tunnel guards without much trouble, but were forced to kill the ones at the rear of the castle, who would not be distracted. Mello felt a surge of excitement at the first blood of the night, ready for more.

At last, they were at the door of their enemy. At last, they would bring justice to Kira. 

And Mello would finally have his revenge.

\---

"If you find the Death Scroll, don't touch it and don't put yourselves in danger of being affected by it, "L cautioned Mello and Near before they split up to search the castle. 

"Of course, I'll find the Death Scroll first," Mello told him confidently.

"My chances are better," the Wizard countered.

"I think I'll keep the odds to myself," L sighed. "Go on, both of you. And please consider looking for Princess Misa as well as the Scroll." The boys scarcely had time to agree, before L vanished through the door of the castle, into the darkness. They followed, quickly. 

Seeing L and the Wizard making for the armory, Mello went the opposite direction and slipped into the kitchens first. They were largely deserted except for a few laboring drudges. He kept out of sight, moving towards the sounds of music and drunken laughter above him. That was probably the great hall. Mello could smell the food, the roasted meats and exotic spices. From the number of empty wine casks he'd seen in the kitchen, Kira wasn't above indulging in earthly vices.

He crept up along the stairs, careful to stay out of sight. The hall was huge, made of white stone and decorated with a row of marble pillars. The dais where Kira's throne was had been placed was pristine, but the main floor beneath was squalid and filthy. A few guards stood at the main entryway, but none were among the revelers. Apparently, the feast had been for Kira's most faithful followers. Several of these pious men and women were half undressed and groping at each other, their robes stained and unclean. 

The revelry must have been going on for a few hours, as there were several people passed out on the floor, dead drunk. Most of the others were close to it. He spotted Takada in the corner of the room, blissfully inhaling the smoke from a carved ivory pipe, her eyes dim and unfocused. There was no sign of Kira, Mikami, or the princess.

Mello didn't find it hard to move around the hall, simply keeping himself in the shadows of the ornamental pillars and pottery, and staying out of sight. The Scroll wouldn't be hidden somewhere so accessible, where anyone might stumble across it. Once he got to the stairs leading up to the dais, he overheard a two of the priestesses gossiping.

"Lord Kira doesn't really love Misa Misa, does he?" one girl whispered to another. "No matter whose daughter she is, she's so dull, she hardly qualifies as a princess."

"Aren't you the jealous one," the other teased back. "From what I've heard, Princess Misa is much cleverer than she seems. Her handmaiden told me the other day that she wanted her chambers at the top of the southern tower so she could spy on Lady Takada. No matter what he says, Lord Kira still has very strong feelings for the Lady, since she was his first love. You see – "

Mello didn't wait to hear more. If the princess was as close to Kira as she seemed, there was a good chance she would know where Kira had hidden the Death Scroll. He didn't know the odds the way L did, but they were surely in his favor.

\---

The princess's chambers were exactly where the priestess said they would be, and Mello didn't hesitate to kill both of the guards posted outside her door. The girl herself was pretending to be asleep when he entered, and tried to stab him with a hidden dagger as soon as he came near the bed. Fortunately Mello had expected her to try something, and had little trouble disarming her. When her handmaidens came rushing in to her aid, it only took a few swings of the bloody scimitar to send them cowering into a corner, too frightened to even scream. Princess Misa, to her credit, only sat on her bed and glowered at him. She had an obstinate expression on her face that made Mello dislike her even more than he already did.

"You made a mistake choosing the southern tower, Princess," he told her. "It's cut off from the rest of the castle, and difficult to guard. Your men outside are dead, so there's no one to hear you call for help."

One of the handmaidens shrieked, and started sobbing into her skirts.

The princess rolled her eyes. "Well, if you'd wanted to kill me you'd have done it already, so you can put down that silly thing. I won't fight you and all you're doing is scaring my servants, boy."

Mello didn't lower his weapon. "I might leave quietly if you'll tell me what I want to know. Have you heard of the Death Scroll?"

She pursed her lips. "Perhaps I have. Are you here to steal it?"

"I mean to return it to its rightful owner. Tell me where it is, and I'll go."

The door banged open. "It's not good to tell lies, Mello, even if it is for the greater good." The Wizard came through the door, staff in hand. He bowed to the princess, before taking a seat on the divan. "I'm afraid my friend has no intention of keeping his end of the bargain. If you were to tell us where Kira has hidden the Death Scroll, we would still insist on taking you home to the parents you so rudely abandoned. However, if you did tell us, it would be far easier for us and far less unpleasant for you."

"Didn’t we agree not to follow each other?" Mello asked, making no effort to keep the hostility out of his voice. Why did the Wizard insist on interfering with everything?

"Oh, yes." The other boy nodded. "But this is clearly coincidence. You must have thought, as I did, that the princess might be able to help us. You just happen to be able to move slightly faster."

The princess frowned at them both. "If my parents sent you two to bring me home, they're even more foolish than I thought. You might have the upper hand now, but you'll never get me out of this castle. I'd rather die than go back, and I'll fight you every step of the way if you try to take me by force. Even if by some miracle you manage to drag me out of here, Lord Kira and his soldiers will surely come to my rescue, and then they'll hunt you down like the pair of flea-bitten whelps you are." He smile was cold and cruel.

"Shut up, woman!" Mello shouted at her, bringing his scimitar up so that it was only inches from her face. He knew he was losing his temper again, and L would have scolded him for it. Misa stubbornly refused to blink.

The Wizard fiddled with his hair, nodding absently. "I take this to mean that you won't tell us where the Death Scroll is."

She crossed her arms, looking at him askance. "I don't know where it is."

"I think she's lying," Mello offered, withdrawing slightly. "I say we cut off all her hair and see if she knows anything then."

The Wizard nodded. "That sounds very reasonable."

The reaction was immediate. "Oooh!" the princess quickly slipped off the bed from the other side, putting as much distance between herself and Mello as possible. "You wouldn't dare, you little monsters! Get out of my chambers at once, and if you try and lay one finger on me, I'll make sure you regret it until the end of your days!"

Mello quickly ran to block the door, as she inched towards it. "Oh, no you don't," he growled. "I don't care if you get hurt, so you shouldn't give me a reason."

The princess stopped dead in her tracks, a furious expression on her face. 

The Wizard got up from his seat, and walked slowly toward the girl. "If you truly care for Kira, you should help us. The Death Scroll's power has a habit of turning on those who wield it. You realize by now he can't help himself, don't you?"

The princess looked doubtful. "Even if I believed you, I certainly wouldn't give the Scroll to a pair of violent boys like you."

"Then give it to me." 

Startled by the voice behind him, Mello nearly stabbed the newcomer in the shoulder. Fortunately, he only knew one man who could sneak up on him without making a sound, and that man was very good at avoiding bodily injury.

"L!" The Wizard exclaimed.

"Hello, Near and Mello." L nodded to each of them in turn. "And you must be Princess Misa of the Amane Kingdom. I'm so happy to meet you." He walked forward, his hand outstretched.

Misa looked at him doubtfully, but she couldn't go against her manners, and offered her own hand to be kissed. "Good evening," she said, giving a slight curtsy. And just as she lowered her eyes, L quickly struck her in the head with the hilt of his sword, leaving her in a heap in the middle of the floor, unconscious. 

The handmaidens shrieked and wailed again, as L hefted the girl over his shoulder. Mello was relieved, but it was also something of a shock to see L to resort to force so quickly, especially against someone who was unarmed and certainly no warrior.

"L?" The Wizard looked concerned.

"Don't worry." L grinned at him. "From what I heard of your conversation, there was only a one in ninety chance that she would have told us anything useful. And this way, she'll be much easier on our ears, won't she?"

\---

Part III

They left the tower with the princess, and went down to the tunnels and catacombs beneath the castle. After sharing their information, it was clear that they'd already searched the most likely spots where the Death Scroll would be hidden, including Kira's chambers. 

Tense voices and muffled shouts above them indicated that the slain guards had been discovered, and no doubt the princess's absence would soon be known. 

"Perhaps we should go back up to the Great Hall and call Kira to offer a trade," the Wizard suggested. "It's more important to recover The Death Scroll than the princess. We could come back for her." 

L shook his head. "Offering to trade Misa for the Scroll won't work. Threatening her life won't either. I know now that Kira would sooner kill the girl himself than lose the source of his power."

"Even if we did it in front of all those guards, and all those faithful pilgrims?" Mello asked. He was carrying the princess now, resisting the urge to let her head knock into the rock wall of the tunnel a few times to make sure she stayed unconscious.

L paused, then turned to look back at Mello over his shoulder. "You underestimate him," he said quietly. "We'll take the Misa home first, and then decide what to do about the Death Scroll."

They continued in silence. It was almost pitch black now, and the tunnels grew narrower and tighter. If L hadn't been leading them, and if Mello hadn't been able to follow the rhythmic thumping of the Wizard's staff, he would have surely been lost. Occasionally there was the sound of voices in the distance, running feet, and a low, sibilant hissing. Mello remembered the rumors that giant snakes lived in these tunnels, snakes large enough to swallow a man.

Gradually the way grew easier, and light appeared ahead – not torchlight, but the pale glow of the moon. The tunnel opened up into a small cave. As they approached the mouth, L signaled for them to stop. "I'll go ahead first to see if the way is clear. You two stay in here with Misa until I tell you otherwise." 

Suddenly a shadow blocked the moonlight, plunging the cave into darkness once more. A figure, tall and proud, stood at the mouth of the cave. "I wouldn't bother, L. I'm afraid you won't be able to make a clean escape." 

"Kira!" the Wizard immediately raised his staff as Mello brandished his scimitar, ready for battle. L didn't move and didn't draw his battered sword. Behind Kira were several guards at the mouth of the cave, waiting.

Smugly, Kira approached the cornered warriors. There was no weapon in his hand, but he was menacing nonetheless. "It's good to see you again, my old friend." He addressed L, giving a short, curt bow. Then he glanced over at Mello and the Wizard. "Oh, I see you've picked up some traveling companions. More of Watari's orphans? A little young to be mercenaries, aren't they?"

"Prince Light, it's nice to see you in such good health," L replied quietly, before Mello could shout a retort. "However, I'm afraid I haven't been able to call you friend for a very long time now."

Kira ignored the remark. "In any case, I must ask you to let Misa go. She's very important to me."

L frowned. "I can't do that. The princess must be returned to her kingdom, or her parents have promised to wage war against your homeland and your father, Prince Light. Surely you still have enough filial piety to care whether he lives or dies?"

"If that's all, there's no reason to take Misa. I'll simply kill the King and Queen of Amane with this." Kira reached into the sleeve of his robe, and drew out a scroll of parchment, its pages bordered by a pair of handles, carved from some strange black wood. "Isn't this what you're really after, L?"

Mello hear the Wizard gasp at the same time he did. L didn't react at all.

"The great rulers make it so easy for me. Their names are trumpeted to the people from the moment of their ascension." Kira ran his hand, almost lovingly, over the length of the scroll. "All I have to do is inscribe the name and homeland of my enemies here, and they will cause no further grief."

"And what will the princess think, hearing that you've murdered her father and mother?" the Wizard challenged. "You won't be able to hide this from her. Contrary to the rumors, she isn't as dull as she looks."

Kira shrugged. "Misa never needs to know. I can make it look like an accident, like illness or madness or anything at all. Their deaths will be quick and painless for her sake. It's better than they deserve, trying to keep my beloved from me."

Mello glanced down at the princess in disbelief, then back at Kira. "You actually love her? You're insane." 

"And will you be so quick to kill your own father, Light?" L asked quietly. "If we fail, he will come himself for the princess and for the Death Scroll. Does that love mean nothing to you?" He reached out and grabbed Kira by the collar, pulling him closer.

"Get away!" Kira shoved him back, almost stumbling. His eyes were angry. "Once my father learned of my ambitions, he rejected me, disowned me, and forbade me from seeing the girl I was betrothed to. He is an old man, blinded by fear, who threw everything I offered him back in my face. I could have made him the richest and most powerful king the world has ever known." He glared at L. "And I could have done the same for you."

L shook his head. "The power of the death gods, the shinigami, was never meant for mortal men. The Death Scroll must be destroyed. If you keep using it, you'll only bring disaster on yourself and the rest of the world." He scratched his head, and lowered his voice slightly. "You were my first friend, Light. I hate seeing you like this. You were such a peaceful, scholarly, young man when we first met. You only cared about taking care of your kingdom and your family." 

Kira scoffed at him, "That was a long time ago, L, when I was still foolish enough to believe in your justice. And who are you to judge? You called me friend, but you never trusted me! You never even told me your name!" 

"Lucky for us," the Wizard whispered to Mello.

A low, moaning sound came from Misa, and Mello suddenly found her awake, twisting in his grasp and clutching at her head. "Ooh, that hurts!" she whined. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, my princess," Kira turned to flash a quick smile at her. "Just wait for me to take care of these three pitiful brutes, and I'll be at your side in a moment."

"Oh, Lord Kira!" the girl simpered, batting her eyes at him. Mello promptly dropped her on the ground in a heap. "Ow!" she shrieked, hurriedly getting back to her feet. She looked at Mello furiously, but he had his scimitar at her throat before she could get close enough to kick him.

Kira's attention was focused on L. "As for the shinigami who owned this Death Scroll, he doesn't mind me keeping it at all. In fact, he's quite delighted that I've decided to make use of it." He opened the scroll, holding it out in front of him as he advanced towards L. "Would you like to meet him, L? I can summon him right now for you with the Scroll. His name is Ryuk, and he likes sweets just like you do, especially apples. Would you like to see how sharp his claws are?" 

L started to inch backwards, keeping pace with Kira, his eyes never leaving the Scroll in his hands. "What are you trying to do, Prince Light? The only way you can use the power of the Death Scroll against me is if you write my true name in it."

"Are you sure?" Kira moved forward a little faster. "I learned how to summon the shinigami with it. Maybe I've figured out other ways to use it to bring death to my enemies. Are you sure that I wouldn't only need to let the shinigami see your face? Or perhaps I only need to let the Scroll itself touch you, while wishing for your painful demise. Are you certain the odds are in your favor?"

"Mmmm… no I I'm not." L smiled, and suddenly lunged at Kira, grabbing for the Scroll. He missed, but got one hand around the hilt of his sword, and suddenly the two of them were locked in combat, steel crashing against steel. "Go!" he shouted to Mello and the Wizard. "Get the girl out of here!" 

The guards attacked then en masse, but Mello was used to being outnumbered, and Misa really made a wonderful shield, flailing about as she was, even with her hands bound. Kira soldiers were truly fearful of hurting the girl, but Mello had been truthful when he claimed he was not. After only a few moments of serious hand-to-hand combat, he had succeeded in forcing his way to the mouth of the cave, and dragging the hapless princess with him.

Outside, the waxing moon shone brightly, illuminating the landscape. They were very close to the foot of the mountain now, and the castle was high above them, barely visible. The Wizard had already gone on ahead of Mello, and was charging towards a pair of guards mounted on horseback. In an astonishing display of agility and leaping skill, he managed to clamber up on a tall rock and tackle one of them right off his mount. A few moments later, he knocked another one out cold with his staff. "Come on!" he shouted to Mello, grabbing the horses' reins.

Mello had no intention of leaving so quickly. Kira and L were still fighting, having emerged from the cave and moved out into the open. They were evenly matched, and the speed of their movements was incredible to watch. They wielded the heavy steel blades like they weighed nothing, slashing and stabbing at each other with deadly precision. The fight between them was more personal than either man would likely admit. The emotion in it was plain to see – almost every blow was aimed to kill. L was the more unorthodox of the two, jumping and ducking at odd moments, and even doing a few somersaults. But Kira was known was for prowess in battle as well as his divinity, and did not relent. 

As their duel went on, Mello could only watch and ensure that anyone who tried to interfere met a quick demise at the end of his scimitar. It was maddening, not being able to do more. He knew L was the one who was supposed to hold Kira at bay and ensure their escape with the girl. Mello's first duty was to see the quest through to the end and keep their promise to the King of Yagami.

But Mello desperately wanted his chance to fight Kira, to deal him a few hard blows for all the pain he had caused. He was so close, he could almost taste his revenge.

"Mello!" The Wizard was in trouble, trying to fend off two of the remaining guards who were intent on recapturing the horses. Reluctantly, Mello went to his aid. After making short work of the attackers, he helped the Wizard clamber up on one horse, and then forced Misa up on the other, tying her hands to the saddle. 

She didn't go quietly. "Let me down! I want to go back to him!" Misa shrieked, trying to kick him in the face. "Oh, my beloved Lord Kira, save me from these foul, beastly, warmongers!"

"Quiet!" Mello shouted at her. He looked back at L and Kira, still fighting. The rest of the guards had retreated, but they would soon return with reinforcements. He could hear shouting from further up the mountain, and glints of torchlight were visible on the cliffsides. The Wizard was a few yards out already and signaling for them to go, but Mello was torn between getting on the horse or going back to help L – and getting a chance at Kira. 

And suddenly there was a crash and a scuffling noise, and then L was running towards them, shouting for them all to run. Kira was on the ground – struggling to get back to his feet and cursing. For a moment Mello thought he'd been injured, but then he was running after L and shouting for the guards to follow. 

Mello mounted the horse behind Misa, grabbing the reins as L raced past him, towards the Wizard's steed. Soon they were all galloping down into the foothills, knocking down the pilgrims who were foolish enough to get in their way. The flat expanse of the wastelands were before them, and it looked like they would make a clean escape

And then it happened. 

Mello heard the arrow fly past, but not the moment of impact. He turned his head just in time to see L slump forward on the horse, the arrow embedded in his shoulder. L would have fallen off the horse if the Wizard hadn't grabbed him. 

"Lord Kira!" the princess was laughing. "That's an arrow from his longbow. I'd know it anywhere! His power will strike down all who dare oppose him!" Another arrow narrowly missed Mello's shoulder, and he turned to see riders approaching quickly from behind them. Mello cursed. He wanted to stop and see to L's injury, but their only chance was speed now. The Wizard was signaling for them to keep going. Even with two on each horse, the warriors were lighter than the armed guards in their heavy armor.

So they rode on, and on, until they were far out into the wastelands. The winds were howling, and the sand had been whipped up in great clouds of blinding dust. Kira's guards couldn't keep up, and soon fell back, out of sight. The princess wailed and screamed until she tired herself out, but the Wizard wasn't stopping and Mello refused to be left behind. 

Finally, they came upon a grouping of several large boulders and rocks, large enough to provide some shelter for the night. Mello immediately got off his horse, and ran to help the Wizard with L, who was unconscious. The arrow had been removed, but there was still blood trickling from the wound, and the flesh was badly discolored. They managed to carry him behind the rocks and lay him out on one of the stolen cloaks, out of the wind. 

The Wizard was trembling, his eyes wide and unfocused. "That was no ordinary arrow," he said, "Kira used dark magic to poison it, and to make sure it would find its mark." He looked more distraught than Mello had ever seen him, even worse than when their other companions had died. 

Mello grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing the Wizard to meet his gaze. "Can you save him?" 

The Wizard pushed him away, and staggered off. For a moment, Mello feared that the boy had taken leave of his senses. But after a moment's hesitation, the Wizard went to L's side. He knelt next to L's head, and held out his slender hands, outstretched over the man's face. His eyes were closed in concentration. "I can't do anything without your help," he told Mello. "Make sure the girl stays out of my way. Then build a fire, as large as you can. We have to ward them off, or they'll take him."

"L's men? The shinigami?"

"No. Them." He pointed upward. A maelstrom was brewing in the sky, the dark clouds swirling ominously in a circular formation. For a moment, Mello could hear voices in the wind, inhuman screams that sent a chill down his spine. "We need to drive back the dark. Hurry!" the Wizard shouted.

Mello did not stop to argue. After seeing to the horses and the princess, he gathered dead branches and dry brush. It was difficult to start the fire, but after a few attempts he managed it. In the meantime, the Wizard had been busy with his own preparations. He had treated the wound and wrapped it in strips of cloth to stop the bleeding. Then, he had used his staff to draw symbols in the dirt, forming a circle around L's body. Now he was drawing more symbols on L's body itself , using drops of his own blood from a bitten thumb. 

The smoke from the fire rose up into the wind, and Mello could almost see the shapes of the malevolent spirits in the air, diving down towards them. Towards L. 

"You can't have him!" he shouted up at them, brandishing his scimitar high. "If any of you cowardly ghouls dare to come down here, I'll rip you apart!" He didn't care that his blows would certainly have no effect on intangible foes. He was desperate enough to try. 

The wizard was chanting again, his staff clenched between two hands, eyes closed in concentration. He paused briefly, turning to Mello. "Take some torches from the fire and set them around the circle. We need more light!"

For the next few hours Mello did what he was told without complaint, gathering more and more wood, trying to keep the fire up and all the torches lit. The wizard still looked unusually pale and shaken, and he was clearly expending everything he had to try and save L. The winds howled and the spirits screamed, but it seemed that they were in the eye of the maelstrom, protected by the firelight and the Wizard's spells. Mello had a torch in hand, and warded away the few things in the dark that dared to come close.

Finally, just as the wind began to dissipate, L stirred, mouth falling open as he expelled a dark vapor from his throat, like a plume of smoke escaping into the sky. Mello knew without being told that this was the dark magic Kira had placed in the arrow, being forced out by the Wizard's efforts. After a few seconds, the vapor was gone, and L was coughing violently, clutching at his chest. "I saw the Scroll," he rasped when Mello and the Wizard hurried to his side. "He killed Ray and Naomi and Matt. He killed Watari." 

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a piece of carved, black wood – one of the handles from the Death Scroll with several strips of yellowed parchment still attached.

Part IV

\---

Mello dreamed.

He and the Wizard had both been promised a place with L's small band of warriors, and were training and fighting in anticipation of the day when he would return to the village in the spring to collect them. It had been a hard winter, and Watari had brought back more orphaned children to be looked after. Since he was among the oldest of the foundlings now, Mello found himself busy keeping them all fed and warm.

One cold, bright morning, he had come back to the village after hunting in the woods all night, with fresh game to add to their dwindling stores of food. He was at the hilltop in sight of Watari's hut when the sound of horses, the thundering of hooves and the crunching of trampled snow reached his ears. And then he saw the riders, at least two dozen of them and heavily armed, bearing down on the village. 

He ran as he had never run before, dropping his pack and the game and everything else except the curved scimitar, clutched tightly in his hand. The village had never seemed farther away, though he knew the distance he covered during that mad dash was less than a league. By the time he reached Watari's hut, it was already in flames, the children scattered into the woods or being carried off by the riders for the slave markets. He only caught a glimpse of their leader, of the young man with arrogant eyes, riding off with Watari's severed head impaled on the end of his sword. In those days he had still been called Prince Light, but soon he would be known to the world as Kira, the New God.

They ignored him, and that was what had galled Mello the most. They rode away, not even turning their heads to look back at him, though he screamed challenges and insults at them, the worst he could think of. He tried running after them, but the horses were swifter and the other children, left behind, were calling for him. The Wizard was kneeling by Watari's body, chanting and whispering in a language that made sense to him alone, as tears rolled down his pale face. He, and about a dozen of the others had escaped unharmed.

It was still the dead of winter, and the fires had to be doused and the food stores recovered and the remaining children looked after. There was no way to follow the men on horseback, not with the village's only horse stolen, and the snow still coming down, erasing their tracks.

But Mello stood in the road, listening to the distant thunder grow fainter, and fainter, the blood in his veins pulsing louder and louder. The scimitar was drawn and ready, but there was no blood on the blade, no blood on his hands, and that was wrong. He had to avenge Watari and save the others, the ones he had been responsible for. He barely heard the Wizard tell him that it had been L and his warriors that the riders had been searching for. 

And for the first time since he had been very, very small, Mello felt helpless and afraid. 

\---

When Mello woke up, he found the Wizard curled up beside him. The princess was also asleep, a few feet away. The fires had gone out, but the sun was coming up over the horizon. For a moment, he didn't see L and felt a stab of fear in his heart. But there he was, a dark shape against the sky, staring out into the distance.

Mello walked over to join him, being careful not to disturb the Wizard. Loathe as he was to admit it, the boy had done proved his worth that night, and deserved his rest. L didn't react when Mello placed a hand on his good shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"No." L shook his head. "I've got to go back. I've got to confront him again and try to make him see reason." He turned to Mello. "You and Near should take Misa back to the Amane kingdom. Wait for me there, and make sure she doesn't try to come back. I doubt the soldiers in Amane will be able to handle her alone." He turned his gaze toward Kira's mountain.

"You aren't serious." Mello's hands fisted at his sides. The fury in him was rising. "You can't expect us to leave you here to do this alone, not when we've come this far!"

L shook his head. His shoulders seemed more hunched than ever. "I'm going to take one of the horses. I strongly suggest you take the other and leave now, before the guards reach us. Knowing Kira, he probably sent out his men the moment the dust storm cleared."

"This is not what we agreed! I know you and Kira have some kind of personal history, that you were rivals or lovers or something, but – "

"We were friends, Mello," L corrected gently. "And for the sake of that friendship, I owe it to him to kill him myself."

The blood was pounding in Mello's veins. Before he knew it, he had drawn his scimitar and was pointing it at L. "So that's it? You'll deny me and the Wizard our revenge against Kira? The fiend who slaughtered Watari and all our friends and almost ended your life last night?"

L closed his eyes and sighed. "Mello, you know I don't do anything without a good reason. Light knew me better than anyone, and he was right when he said I didn't trust him. Maybe if I had, things would have turned out differently. Maybe he wouldn't have become our enemy." 

"Are you trying to say you trust me?" Mello lowered the scimitar.

L chuckled under his breath. "Not really. But I know you and Near are the only ones who can stop Kira if I fail." He held out the Death Scroll to Mello. "Don't make the same mistake I did and lose him." He nodded toward the Wizard, who was still asleep.

Mello let L go, looking down at the torn pages in his hand. The names of the kings of Hyrkania and Cimmeria were clearly visible on the last page.

And when he looked up again, he saw the shinigami.

\---

"I've never been in this kind of situation before," said Ryuk. He blinked his gigantic red eyes at Mello and the Wizard. Despite being a god of death and looking like a moldering corpse, the shinigami had been very friendly and willing to talk. "Once a Death Scroll is damaged or destroyed, it should lose its power. But the fact that L summoned me means that it still works."

"So L left us with the Death Scroll to use against Kira in case his plan fails." Mello nodded. "This gives us the advantage against him since we know his true name. I don't understand why L didn't want to use it himself."

"Obviously, he didn't think it was playing fair. Kira never knew L's true name, and he doesn't know ours either." The wizard looked thoughtful. "Does Kira's half of the Death Scroll still work too?" he asked the shinigami.

"Yes. If this one works, I don't see why his wouldn't."

"Hmmm…" the Wizard considered. "I think we should go after Kira ourselves, before we take the princess home."

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's the last thing Kira will be expecting if he finds L without this half of the Death Scroll." He grinned. "Let's do it. The horse can carry both of us, and we can leave Princess High-and-Mighty here to fend for herself for a day or two." 

The Wizard shook his head. "No, we can't leave the princess here. I've got a better idea."

\---

"We've come into possession of a piece of the Death Scroll." Mello held it up for the girl to see. "Unless you do exactly what we tell you, we'll write Lord Kira's name on it, and he'll be dead before midday."

Misa pouted. "You tie me up all night, don't give me a bite to eat, and now you're forcing me to help you? My heart's too weak for so much distress. I think I feel faint." Her head lolled dramatically to one side, eyes fluttering shut.

The Wizard poked her with his staff. "Are you going to listen or not? We're giving you the chance to save your Lord Kira. It's not him we want. We're after the rest of the Scroll."

"Stop that!" Misa tried to kick him again. "I don't know what you expect me to do anyway. Lord Kira keeps that silly scroll with him all the time, and only uses it when he's alone. I've never seen him show it to anyone before last night, and even then your friend failed to take it, didn't he? You two idiots could never steal it, and I certainly won't help you!"

"Then Lord Kira's as good as dead." Mello picked up the piece of the Death Note again, and an ash-blackened stick from their fire. "We'll just write 'Prince Light of the Yagami Kingdom' here, and – "

"How do you know his name?!" Misa fairly shrieked.

The Wizard scratched his head. "I think she was still asleep for that part," he told Mello. Then he turned back to the girl. "It doesn't matter how we know it," he said softly. "But we do. And you will help us, or we might have to write your name here too, Princess Misa."

She nodded stiffly, keeping her mouth shut.

On their way back to the castle, Misa and the Wizard rode the horse while Mello led it. Off and on the Wizard would walk with Mello, when they needed to talk or the smaller boy grew tired of the princess's company. It did not escape Mello's notice that the Wizard looked pale and drawn, and it was more and more difficult for him to walk. The events of last night had taken their toll on him, and he was clearly in need of a few days rest to recover. Mello was worried, though he didn't let it show. 

The plan was simple, and they had discussed it several times. Their only real worry was L – what they would do if he was alive or dead when they got there, and what plans he might be carrying out that they might accidentally interfere with. Mello found it easier to talk with the other boy now, since they weren't competing for L's attention. 

When they approached the mountain, and had to disguise themselves in the pilgrims' garb once more, Mello pulled the Wizard aside. "When we left the court of the Yagami Kingdom, I asked L not to let you come with us. I knew you would only slow us down. I didn't trust in your magic and your spirits, and I was jealous of your wits. I never was a match for you for cunning or trickery, and I hated you for it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Mello shrugged. "You deserve to know before you die."

"If that's meant to be a joke, it isn't funny." The Wizard frowned at him. "And you should know by now that if I die, I plan to haunt you to your death before I pass on to the other realm."

Mello drew up the hood of his robe, and didn't answer him. 

\---

The princess screamed wonderfully as the horse thundered back down the mountain, with her still in the saddle. The guards were falling over themselves, rushing to her aid, and everyone else, priests and pilgrims alike, were completely distracted by the calamity.

Mello tucked the horse's reins under his shirt, as he and the Wizard snuck back into the castle. They had told the princess that they wanted her help getting close to Kira again, but that was only misdirection to keep her quiet. Once they were close enough, they happily sent her off with the horse to draw the guards away. 

There was no sign of L as they snuck into the great hall, or in any of the lower chambers. They were less careful this time, staying together and taking fewer pains to stay hidden, even though it was still daylight. The atmosphere was different this time, and there was an odd tension in the air. Many of Kira's followers seemed nervous and fearful, talking among themselves in whispers. More than one gave Mello and the Wizard suspicious, lingering glances. 

Nonetheless, they reached Kira's private chambers without incident, and Mello was able to quietly dispose of the few guards that tried to stop them, one after the other, without alerting the rest. By this time the Wizard was breathing heavily, and had to stop several times to rest. He looked frightened and weak, but didn't say anything, and Mello didn't ask him to turn back.

When they entered L's chambers, Mello was struck by the sheer size of it. There were at least three different rooms connected together, all lavishly decorated and full of treasures from various kingdoms that had fallen to the advance of the New God. "I don't see anyone," he whispered.

"Look, over there!"

There, through another door in the back of Kira's bedchamber was another room. The shadowed profile of a man in a chair was barely visible, but Mello would have recognized those slumping shoulders and that wild hair anywhere. "L!" he shouted.

They both dashed for the other chamber. Mello reached the doorway first, and saw that L had been bound to the chair with a long length of chain, extending from his wrist, wrapping around his body several times, and finally ending at the other side of the room – in Kira's hand. Mello stopped short, hardly daring to breathe.

"I'm afraid you're too late," Kira said. "He's dead."

Mello's heart sank, as he realized it was true. L's face was ashen, his dark-ringed eyes staring at nothing. When Mello touched his hand, the skin was cold. 

Kira was laughing, a hollow, empty sound. "The stubborn fool came here and challenged me to a duel in front of everyone, in front of all my followers. He won, too, but spared my life. He said he only wanted me back again, the Prince Light he had loved. He didn't realize that Prince Light was long dead. And so Kira killed him when he showed his weakness, took L's own sword and stabbed him through with it." He shook his head. "That stupid bitch Takada didn't like that and tried to leave. Kira had to kill her too."

He heard the Wizard's voice behind him, soft and urgent. "Mello." 

Mello turned to see Mikami, tall and dark, with the blade of his sword pressed to the Wizard's throat. "Drop your weapon or he dies," the man hissed.

Mello cursed, and did as he was told. "Why are you always so much trouble?" he hissed at the Wizard.

"That wasn't very wise of you boys," said Kira, tossing the length of chain aside and picking up Mello's scimitar. "Now you've squandered the time L bought you. We'll certainly find Misa soon enough, and your lives are over, unless…" He looked at them slyly. "Would you two care to come over to the winning side? I can always use more soldiers."

Mello spat at him.

Kira shrugged. "Oh well. Not to worry, though. Poor old L won't have died in vain. The King and Queen of Amane will not be allowed to threaten my father any further. I think I might even make them grovel for his forgiveness before I make their hearts stop."

"I don't think so." Mello moved then, not toward Kira or Mikami, but toward the stone table where piles of scrolls and tablets had been piled high. He grabbed one of the styluses from its holder, and held it up like a weapon. "Don't make me use this." 

Mikami stifled his laughter. "Shall I dispatch them, Lord Kira?"

Mello reached into his shirt, and pulled out the Death Scroll. "I said, don't make me use this." 

Kira started in alarm, but it was the Wizard who shouted, "Stop!"

Mikami immediately tightened his grip, pulling the Wizard's head back until he gasped. "I can slit his throat faster than you can write, boy!" he threatened.

Mello stared at the Wizard, listening to his harsh, quickened breathing. And then he smiled, shaking his head. "You always have to make everything difficult, don't you Wizard?" 

The other boy quivered, but his face betrayed no fear. "We can't use it. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be just!" 

"You're going to argue with me about justice when that beast has slaughtered L and Matt and the others?" Mello shouted back, pointing to the corpse. "For someone so wise beyond his years, sometimes you don't seem to understand anything!"

"We can't! It goes against everything L believed in, everything Watari ever taught us!" Mikami looked uncertain, eyes darting to Kira as if waiting for instructions.

Kira wasn't paying attention to him. "If L was wouldn't use the Death Scroll, you wouldn't dare," he taunted Mello. 

Mello ignored him. "Should I write your true name instead, Wizard?" He grabbed a pot of ink, forcing it open. "Then there would be no question as to L's successor. It would be a kindness, really. You're almost dead already, and you're certainly of no use anymore. All those years I thought you were a threat to me, but you can't even protect yourself. You can't do anything without me." And as he said the words, he knew they were true. 

"Mello, please!" The Wizard begged.

"I'm sorry. You've gotten in my way for the last time." He held the Scroll up against the wall so they all could see it. Then he touched the stylus to the page and wrote "Near of Aquilonia," in neat letters as Watari had showed him long ago. And he kept his eyes on the other boy as he shuddered and slumped against Mikami, before his eyes closed at last.

Mikami let him go, as if the boy was a hot iron, letting him fall to the floor. He backed away a few steps, turning to look at Mello with true fear in his eyes. "Lord Kira!" he exclaimed.

"And now we're the same," Mello hissed at Kira. "I know your name, Kira, and I want the Death Scroll. You can choose to hand it over, or die like the coward you are." He touched the stylus to the page again. "L – I –G –H – " he spoke the letters as he wrote them.

"Damn you." Kira slammed his fist against the table. Finally, slowly, he reached into his vest and drew out the other half of the Death Scroll. 

"Throw it over here." Mello ordered. He wasn't taking any chances while he didn't have a weapon in hand.

Kira complied, pushing the Scroll across the table. The pages were covered in writing, the script so small Mello could hardly make out the individual names. 

But there was the Cimmerian, Naomi, who had brought Mello and the Wizard back to L's camp with her, who had helped them rescue many of Watari's stolen orphans. And there was Ray, Naomi's husband, who had taken their side when the boys had begged to be allowed to come with L's warriors on the quest for the Death Scroll. And there was Matt of the High Desert, who had only been slightly older than Mello and wanted revenge against Kira for the slaughter of his entire tribe. All the details of their deaths were written on the Scroll, all made to look as though they'd died by accident or illness.

But L had always known it was the Death Scroll. And now Mello had the proof in front of him, undeniable.

He took the Scroll in his hands, whispered a few quick words under his breath, and looked up at Kira. "You really killed all of them, you bastard." His eyes darted to Mikami, who had made his way around to his master's side, and then to the fallen form of the Wizard. He hated the way the other boy looked, like a heap of gray rags. "Get up, you idiot. It's over."

He heard Mikami yelp in surprise as the Wizard sat up, and carefully got to his feet, leaning heavily on his staff. He was shaky, but very much alive. The Wizard grinned at Kira's astonished face. "I was convincing, wasn't I?"

Mello frowned at him. "I could have died better."

"You – you little charlatans!" Kira shouted, regaining his composure. He turned to Mikami. "They used a false scroll!"

"That's right." Mello held up the piece of scroll with the Wizard's name on it. "We burned the real one before we came here. Your father commissioned the false one for us, and we brought it all the way from the Yagami Kingdom. Our original plan was to steal the Scroll and replace it with this one." He narrowed his eyes. "I'd never stoop to your level and actually use the cursed thing!"

"And how do you know the one I gave you isn't a fake?" Kira countered. "I know both of your names now, _Mello_ and _Near_."

Mello smiled triumphantly. "I know because I just summoned Ryuk." He inclined his head toward the shinigami who was standing behind Kira.

Kira whirled around, eyes wide and jaw agape.

Ryuk shrugged. "He's got you there, Light." 

Part V

\---

"Kill them both," Kira ordered Mikami. His handsome face was twisted and dark. He still had Mello's scimitar clenched tightly in his hand.

"But my Lord Kira," the man protested weakly, "They're unarmed and they've just proved that they won't use the Scroll. I don't think that we – "

"Will you obey your God or not?!" The blade of the scimitar was now pointed at Mikami. Kira was breathing heavily, eyes bright and terrible. Mikami went absolutely white.

"I think you have more important things to worry about, Kira," the Wizard interjected. He had managed to hobble over to the stone table next to Mello, and now gently tugged the Death Note out of his hands. Mello let him, noting the solemn, but not-quite-innocent expression on his face. "Since Mello and I appear to be outmatched, at least we'll ensure that you'll have to do your own dirty work from now on."

Mello found himself holding the Wizard's staff, as the other boy took the Death Note in both hands, and held it up over the sharp corner of the table. Mello realized, at the same time Kira did, what the Wizard was planning to do.

"No!" Kira shouted. He rushed forward just as the Wizard brought his hands down, breaking the black wooden handle of the Scroll over the edge of the table. It snapped clean in half, and the pages ripped lengthwise with the pieces. 

Ryuk disappeared. And the madness in Kira's eyes turned to murderous fury, as he brought the scimitar down on the Wizard's head with all his might.

Mello barely reacted in time, blocking the blow with the staff. He was driven more by protective instinct than anything else, and was stunned to find that the slender length of wood in his hands didn't bend or break against the blade of the scimitar. In fact, it took no damage at all. Mello grinned.

Shouting a battle cry, he went on the offensive, pushing Kira back as the Wizard ducked out of harm's way. Mikami had already fled Kira's chambers, leaving Mello and Kira to fight without distraction. "The Scroll is destroyed!" Mello crowed. "And soon you'll follow it!"

"I won't fall to the likes of you!" Kira raged. He threw Mello's scimitar aside and drew his own blade. "You're just more murdering barbarian infidels, throwing everything into chaos and darkness! I will bring order and reason to the world! I will create a society of perfection and prosperity for those I deem worthy to receive it! I am the New God! What could you give them that I could not?"

Mello glanced down at the Wizard, who was gently unwinding the chains from L's corpse. "Justice," he answered.

And they fought. It was greatest fight of Mello's short life, because it wasn't a fight for bloodlust or revenge, but for honor. L's honor, and Watari's honor, and Mello's most of all. He didn't know if the Wizard had placed some spell or charm on the staff, because Mello had never fought better. He matched Kira's strength and speed, evading every blow, exploiting every weakness. The sword and staff clashed furiously as they circled each other, and the pace of their movements kept increasing. At one point, a group of guards rushed up to the chamber door, but did not dare cross the threshold for fear of interrupting the duel without Kira's permission.

The Wizard had taken up the scimitar, which was clearly too heavy for him, but he stood resolutely in front of L's body, guarding it. 

Inevitably, Kira began to tire. It was his second full-blown fight that day, and he was clearly affected by the loss of the Death Scroll. His movements slowed, and he started uttering curses with each missed blow. He didn't look like a god any longer, but like a cornered beast, lashing out at an enemy that had gotten too close. The end was near.

"It'll be chaos out there if I die," Kira hissed. "Once you're discovered, my followers will tear you to pieces. And Misa still won't return to the Amane Kingdom." 

Mello blocked his next strike easily, and backed off slightly to catch his breath. "Your followers are afraid of you now. L saw to that," he taunted. "Even if you kill me and the Wizard, it's over. That's why you were holed up in here, hiding from them. Whatever power you had was lost the moment L died. They saw that he came back for you, that he loved you enough to – "

"That's enough!" Kira's voice shook. He charged at Mello wildly, leaving himself wide open on his left. It only took Mello a few seconds to disarm him, sending the sword flying from his hand to clatter to the ground a few feet away. Kira collapsed to his knees, laughing wildly. "L! Always, always, L! Even after I kill you, I can't get rid of you!"

Mello put down the Wizard's staff and picked up Kira's sword. It felt more fitting, somehow. He paused to glance over at the Wizard, who nodded slowly. L might have been willing to show mercy, but the two of them didn't owe Kira anything. 

It was strange that the victory brought no feeling of triumph or relief. As Mello struck the final blow, he couldn't help being disappointed in Kira. For all his talk of the power of gods and shinigami, his faults had been all too human.

\---

In the end, neither Kira nor Mello had been completely correct. Many who had witnessed Kira's duel with L quickly lost their faith in the New God, and the news and subsequent proof of his death turned more. The pilgrims left the mountain in droves after Mikami brought Kira's body to the ledge. But others stayed. A mob was forming among Kira's most devoted, who swore that his disgrace and defeat were lies. There were skirmishes with the remaining guards, and signs of worse to come. 

Mello and the Wizard decided not to interfere. "It's up to them now," the Wizard insisted, "whether Kira's legacy will endure or be forgotten. We might have killed the man, but only the people can truly kill a god."

They had little difficulty making their escape, and retreating to the cave where they'd spent their first night on the mountain. Few knew the names or faces of Kira's killers, only that they had been friends of L. It wasn't hard to blend in with so many lost, confused souls. The only things they brought back from the castle were L's corpse and the remaining pieces of the Death Scroll. Though Ryuk could no longer be summoned with them, they didn't want to take any chances. 

Princess Misa paid them a visit that night, to Mello's surprise, but perhaps not to the Wizard's. 

"I've decided to go home," she announced. "The least I can do, now that my beloved Lord Kira is dead, is to cause no further trouble for his father." She appeared more subdued than the last time the boys had seen her. One might have attributed it to grief, but Mello remembered that all the princess's handmaidens had abandoned the castle with Kira's followers, and there was no one left to wait on her. The crumbling of her resolve had only been a matter of time.

"We're happy you've come to this decision," the Wizard told her graciously. "I hope you'll allow us to accompany you back to the Amane Kingdom and ensure your safety on your journey home."

"If you don’t, you'll probably be eaten by wolves by the end of the week," Mello added.

Misa smiled poisonously at him. "I'll accept you offer, of course. Mikami has already arranged for horses to be set aside for us. We can leave in the morning." Without another word, she turned heel and walked back toward the castle.

"In the morning?" Mello called after her. "Why can't we leave – "

"Mello." The Wizard cut him off, shaking his head. "We have our own preparations to make.

\---

There were two funeral pyres that burned that night. One, beside the castle of Kira was attended to by the remaining adherents of the New God, the most loyal of the Sacred Honor Guard, and a very beautiful princess who was too young and too shrewd to have regrets. The other pyre burned at the foot of the mountain, and only two mourners knelt beside it. Yet both fires burned equally bright, and anyone who wandered the wastelands that night would have been hard pressed to see any difference in the two.

The night was clear and the winds were mild. Mello sat in silence, watching the flames die down as the sun rose in the east. He'd never been one for thoughtful silences or contemplation, but now he found his thoughts easier to bear.

"So, Near, where do we go now?"

The other boy look at him in astonishment, but the moment soon passed, and he was calm and tranquil once more. He raised his staff toward the distant mountains. "First, we take the bothersome girl home so that our quest may come to an end. Then, we'll continue on the path of the Gods and find our next adventure." 

Mello could find no argument with his logic. "West, then." He stood up, and shook the dust from his clothes. Then he held out his hand out to Near, and helped him up. It was time to leave the land of spirits and find their own way in the world, together.

\--- 

The End


End file.
